Recruitment
by minim1ght
Summary: It's your first time traveling to the Alola Region. You're ready for exciting adventures but you weren't prepared for meeting a white-haired man named Guzma. (Guzma x reader)


The sun was shining brightly, as one would expect in Alola, but this was your first time ever seeing the magnificent region for yourself. You recalled reading all you could about the place, getting especially excited about the Alola forms of Pokemon that resided there. Beneath the bars you were leaning on you became mesmerized by the water, it seemed so much more vibrant than back home! A loud horn jolted you to your senses, vibrating the whole floorboard beneath you. "We're almost at Melemele Island, make sure not to leave your belongings and Pokemon on the boat when you disembark."

After a few minutes, the boat finally stopped at the dock. You were one of the first ones to get off, stretching and breathing in the fresh air. "Ah, even the air smells different here," you exclaimed. With a smile, you rummaged through your shoulder bag and brought out a Pokeball, "Alright Vulpix time to enjoy this with me!" You tossed the Pokeball at your feet, and with a shine your vulpix appeared. She sniffed the ground for a second before smiling back at you. The next thing you got from your bag was a map, "Let's see here….since we're in Melemele Island, Haou'li City should be right down this road." Your Vulpix stared off somewhere, ears twitching before running off. "Vulpix come back! Where are you going?" You hurried after her, worried at what caused this unusual behavior in her.

Both of you ran to the beachfront, being careful to avoid other tourists lounging in the sand. Even though you tried to be careful you still caught a few stares from other people. Your Vulpix ran a few more feet and disappeared into a bush, where loud squawking and yelling was coming from. "Vulpi-AH!" You stumbled over the bush but couldn't gain your footing in time before hitting the ground. "Goddamnit…" You slowly sat up, seeing the scene that had somehow caught your Vulpix's attention. A man with a white tank top and black, baggy pants was on the ground tightly holding a Metapod, above them were three Wingulls, squawking angrily taking turns diving and pecking the man and Pokemon.

"Aye, go away you little shits!" The man furiously waved his free arm, trying his best to deter the angry, bird Pokemon. Coming to your senses you grabbed a decent sized stick and ran up to the Wingulls yelling and swinging the stick back and forth while your Vulpix jumped in the air, managing to pull some feathers off of a tail or two. The Wingulls figured they were outmatched and flew away, leaving you alone with the stranger and the Metapod.

"Hey, are you okay?" You held out your hand to the man, finally being able to see more of his features. He is hair was pure white and actually a bit shaggy, but it looked like it was meant to be styled that way. On his neck was an obnoxiously large gold necklace. You wondered how you never noticed it until now. Whoever he was, he seemed kinda weird.

"….I'm fine" He grumbled ignoring your outreached hand and standing up. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh well-"

"Not you! I'm talking to Metapod." He checked the Pokemon for any outstanding injuries the Wingulls could have caused. After what had seemed like an eternity, the weird man fed the Metapod a berry and sat him on the grass. Both of you watched the Pokemon shuffle away. The man had a smile on his face, but that quickly disappeared when he noticed you and walked towards you.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, he didn't sound happy at all. You looked up at him, you were not expecting him to be taller than you, he seemed so short when he was on the ground. On his left arm you spotted a purple tattoo that matched the necklace he was wearing.

"Um my name is Y/N and you should at least say thank you or something," you huffed. Just who does this guy think he is! All you did was help him and he's looking at you like you caused the Wingulls to attack him and the Metapod.

"Thank you? I had the situation perfectly under control, rescuing Bug Type Pokemon is one of my special skills," he proclaimed.

"You were on the ground covered in scratches and bite marks. I don't think you had the situation under control," you retorted with a smirk. The man looked taken aback for a second, it seemed like he wasn't used to people talking back to him. While he was fumbling to reply back another retort you noticed some of the bites on his arm were actually bleeding a little. "Hold on, I got something for those bites." Rummaging through your bag you pulled out a tiny bottle and some tissue, pouring the liquid on the tissue you grabbed the guy's arm and began lightly dabbing his wounds. You felt his arm tense up the moment you touched it, but to your surprise, he didn't yank his arm back.

"Ow! What the fuck that hurts!" he growled.

"Quit whining before I pour the whole bottle on your wounds, THEN that'll hurt." You glanced at him and caught his eyes locking onto yours for a second before he grumbled and turned his eyes elsewhere. You weren't sure but it looked like he was trying to figure you out. He could've left at any time but for some reason he decided to stay, probably out of curiosity. While treating his arm you began looking at his body more closely. His body was muscular but lean. He probably spent more time doing cardio work instead of building pure muscle, but you couldn't be too sure since his legs were hidden by his baggy pants. You blushed slightly, imagining what was hiding underneath.

"Yo, you done yet?" His rough voice snapped you back to reality, realizing that he was staring at you harshly. You must've looked like a weirdo dabbing this stranger's arm with a stupid grin on your face.

"A-Almost done, just gotta treat the spot that's on your neck." You scrambled for another tissue, embarrassed for looking like a weirdo. While internally scolding yourself, you dabbed the medication onto his neck. You were about to pour medication on another tissue when a loud noise coming from the bushes startled you.

"B-Boss! Boss! We were looking everywhere for you!" Two guys came crashing through the bushes. Both of them had black handkerchiefs covering their mouths and skull necklaces that matched the golden one the white-haired guy was wearing.

"I told y'all you don't have to know where I am every minute. You act like headless chickens whenever I'm gone. What the hell did you grunts want anyway?"

"Well you see," the guy on the left started before his partner interrupted him.

"Who's this boss? I ain't seen her before." You tensed up, you were hoping you were invisible to the pair but to your dismay they noticed you right away. The guy who was apparently their boss stood in front of you with his arms crossed.

"She's none of your concern! Now tell me what do you want?" The male that had spoken first winced while the other one had a mischievous look on his face.

"…Well I-I actually can't remem-"

"Don't tell me that our boss, the powerful Guzma got a girl?" Guzma's body stiffened, you tried to peek at his face. You couldn't be sure but it looked like he was…blushing? The grunt laughed and elbowed his partner in the ribs, "Can you believe it man, Guzma's ugly ass attracted a girl, and a pretty one at that!" You couldn't help but giggle to yourself. Some boss this Guzma is letting his subordinates ridicule him like that. "I always thought he was gonna end up marrying a Bug Pokemon ya'know? Bah looks like I lost that bet to Andrew."

"ENOUGH!" His sudden outburst startled you and the two grunts. Guzma stomped over to the talkative grunt and knocked him beside the head.

"OWW. Guzma I was just jo-" Guzma then grabbed both of the guys roughly by their shirts, lifting them off the floor with ease. Your heart fluttered for a moment, he's really strong.

"You don't get to call me Guzma, my name is Boss to y'all, got it?" The two grunts gulped, obviously shaken by their boss' outburst.

"Alright alright! Just please don't kill me Boss!" The talkative one pleaded, "I still got to show Josh ova here the ropes of being in Team Skull." Josh nodded quickly, poor thing was new and was already feeling the wrath of his boss. Guzma narrowed his eyes at the pair and opened his mouth, but he gave up whatever he was going to say and threw them to the floor roughly.

"I'm done with you little shits, you got two seconds before I bring my Pokemon out and beat you to a pulp." The two grunts were gone in an instant. All that was left was a little cloud of dirt, which quickly disappeared as well. Guzma's shoulders dropped and he ruffled his hair angrily, "Buncha fucking idiots. Why did I even let them join in the first place?" He turned around and jumped at the sight of you, forgetting you were behind him the entire time.

"So do I get to call you Boss or Guzma?" You smiled.

"Y-You…Only members of Team Skull can call me Boss," he stammered, crossing his arms in a huff. He was avoiding your eyes but you started to see his cheeks start turning pink. This whole event seemed to be drawing to a close so you put your Vulpix back into her Pokeball and grabbed the trash you had thrown on the ground. You looked over yourself and tried your best to get the dust and dirt off your pants. Good thing you have money to buy new clothes. Most of the dirt was off your pants when you noticed Guzma was looking at you. "Where are you going?"

"Um somewhere else? I don't know, this whole fiasco was fun. I actually can't wait to see what other things will happen once I travel to the other islands." You noticed that Guzma was obviously frustrated with something. He was ruffling his hair again and his face was getting pinker by the second. "You good? Don't tell me you're suffering from a fever, those Wingulls barely did any damage to you-"

"Hangout!" he blurted out. You cocked your head.

"What the hel-"

"Hangout. Go out…ARGH!" Guzma closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Do you…wanna chill or hang out..or something?" This boss of this team called Team Skull was getting so flustered you thought he was going to end up running away out of frustration. He looked at the ground, kicking a small pebble doing anything to not look at your face. Seeing him in this state you couldn't help but giggle. This guy looked like a big bad guy but got flustered asking you to hang out? How did he become the boss of this Team Skull?

"Sure, why don't we stop and get something to eat then you can show me around this island?"

"A-Alright.."

"Alright then let's go!" You grabbed his hand and took off jogging, dragging a dazed Guzma behind you.

"Hey Hey, you're running the wrong way!"

"Then tell me where I need to go!" You laughed, still dragging him behind you.

* * *

"Are ya gonna order something or not?" You peeked at an exasperated Guzma over your menu.

"Don't rush me! This is my first time being here, I wanna make the right decision." You furrowed your brows at the menu, there were so many things listed. You didn't even know what you were in the mood to eat. "You can always leave if you want." You peeked over your menu, smiling at Guzma. He grumbled something but continued to stay where he was with a slight pink hue appearing on his cheeks. "That's what I thought," you giggled. With a final nod you called the waiter to finally place your order.

"Alright ma'am, your order should be arriving shortly. Well lookie here!" The waitress was looking at Guzma who was avoiding her gaze. "Guzma, I never thought you were the guy to take cuties like this on dates. I always thought you'd bring one of your Bug Pokemon here. Nice to see you proving all of us wrong. Keep up the good work." She patted his shoulder before walking away. You couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Lemme guess your favorite type of Pokemon are the Bug Types?" Guzma's eyes immediately lit up.

"YES. Bug Types are the best hands down!" He coughed not realizing how loud his outburst was. "Uh I mean yeah…they're the best. The only type that compliments a cool guy like myself."

"Ah, so that's why you had that Metapod earlier. I'm assuming those Wingulls were bullying him and you swooped in to save the day?" Guzma nodded furiously.

"Those dumbass birds, they had no reason to pick on that poor Metapod, he ain't do nothing to them! Thankfully I was there in time to help him."

"As I recall me and my Vulpix were the ones who got the Wingulls to go away. You were on the ground crying."

"I wasn't crying!" Guzma slammed his hands on the table causing the plates and silverware to rattle. You swore you were going to develop abs by the end of the day with how much you've been laughing. Your table was getting more stares from your laughing than from Guzma's outburst, but you didn't care since you'd never see these people again. "Y'know you're an asshole. I don't even know why I asked to hang out with you," Guzma grumbled, staring out the window.

You shrugged your shoulders, "I don't know either. Your grunts thought I was cute so maybe you did too?" It was very subtle but you saw Guzma flinch for a second, but he quickly continued to scowl out the window. "You should stop scowling so often you're gonna scare people away, especially cute girls."

"Well you're still here…"

"What was that?"

"I-I said that you're weird!" Before you could press him any further the waitress arrived with your food.

"This looks so good! I can't believe you guys eat this stuff daily!" You dived into the food continuing small talk with your grumpy partner.

* * *

The day was nearing its end, the streetlights began to light up in unison aiding people on their paths. There was still a decent amount of tourists wandering around taking pictures with family members and Pokemon. You and Guzma were walking on the sidewalk. He was showing off one of his many skills, naming all the Bug Type Pokemon in alphabetical order. You were wondering when he was going to be done when the sound of thunder in the distance caught your attention. "I don't remember the forecast say anything about rain today." As if the clouds above heard your voice, a shower of rain started to fall. You both ran under an awning, but it was no use, both of you were soaked to the core.

"I'm assuming you don't have an umbrella?" Guzma asked. You shook your head causing cold droplets of water to splash down your back which caused you to shiver. Guzma looked around for a minute before sighing. "Alright…come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"To my place! The nearest hotel is too far away to be walking in the rain, my place is closer." He looked at your confused face and frowned. "Or would you rather be walking in the rain for an hour? I know you're weird but that seems a little much for you."

"Alright alright I'll come with you, this better not be a trap or some kind of weird hazing ritual. I never asked to join your team."

"I wouldn't let you join anyway. You'd be the worst subordinate ever. I'd have to punish you every day, and you'd still probably still mess up."

"But what if I like your punishment?" You stifled a laugh as what you said registered to Guzma's ears and his cheeks turned bright pink. "Goddamn you talk a lot!" He grabbed your wrist and lead you down the street. Even though the rain was cooling his cheeks were still pink.

After a few minutes the rain still did not let up its force, but luckily you seemed to have arrived at Guzma's place. It was a brick building that was covered in graffiti, all of which had something to do with Team Skull. The building seemed creepy, but it could be worse. He could be living in some cave in the mountains or something. You followed him through the front door and were welcomed by a lit living area. A big couch was in the middle and you saw two heads peak up from the top of the couch.

"Hey the Boss is back. Well hello there!" It was the same grunt with the mischievous face. The grunt next to him you didn't recognize though. "How come I can't bring girls to the HQ and you can?"

"Because I'm the Boss and you're just a grunt!" Guzma hit the mischievous grunt with a rolled-up magazine. "Anyways y'all need to leave. Your stench is gonna stink up the place." The grunt that had been talking had a scowl on his face while the one next to him was laughing.

"But it's pouring outside! What if we get sick?"

"Then you wouldn't be coming here for a while, and that would make me the happiest man alive." Both grunts dejectedly got up from the couch and exited the building, but not without Guzma hitting them with the magazine to help speed up the process. Once the front door closed Guzma sighed and disappeared into a different room. You stood there still soaked unsure if you should follow him or just stay put. Before you decided to go look for him he came back and threw clothing at you. "Here, these are dry so put them on." You unraveled the clothing and the shirt was white with a huge purple skull sewn onto it.

"Um, do you have a smaller size?" You put the shirt up against you. If you wanted to you could wear the shirt as a short dress. The pants you knew had no chance of fitting on you, they were way too big.

Guzma shook his head, "Nope that's all we got right now so you're gonna have to make do." You frowned at the clothing and then at Guzma.

"Fine. Where's your bathroom?" Guzma points to the door next to you and you quickly entered, wanting to get your wet clothes off. You decided you were just going to wear the shirt. It reached down to your knees so it didn't seem that bad to you. Unfortunately, you had to take your bra off since that was soaked, but the shirt seemed like it was thick enough to not show too much. After finishing up in the bathroom, you pushed your clothes in a pile in the corner and take a mental note to ask him if he had any spare bags later. Guzma was sitting on the couch with a dry white tank top and some purple basketball shorts. He was lazily flipping through the channels with the usual frown on his face. You plopped down next to him, "You're hair is a mess." Guzma looked at you before shrugging

"Yours is too." He glanced at you quickly before turning his eyes back to the tv. There were a few minutes of awkward silence between you two. You were about to bring up something to chat about when Guzma sighed and left the television on the weather channel. He scooted towards you so that your arms were slightly bumping against each other. "Y'know you could join Team Skull if ya wanted," he stated with a smirk. You looked up at his face with confusion. Was this some sort of trap? You couldn't tell with him right now. His whole aura seemed different now that you were in a private area. He was still looking at you waiting for your response.

"Yeah? What's the catch. I haven't known you that long, but I feel like you're up to something."

"The catch is…you'd have to go through my punishment first. You need to be taught a lesson before you're recruited." Your heart raced at how he lingered on the word punishment. The tension was starting to get so thick it started to make you dizzy, but you tried to stand your ground.

"I told you before that I may like that." You didn't know it, but he was hoping you'd say those exact words. Guzma got as close as he could to your face, his eyes almost had the same mischievous glint that his grunt had. You felt pressure on your thigh and glanced down to see his hand grabbing it tightly. When did he move his hand? You looked back up to him. The tension was basically overflowing at this point, but you waited for him to release it first.

"Let's see if you like it or not," he whispered. You didn't have any time to reply before his lips met yours. Right away he started to use his tongue, and you realized that he had a tongue piercing. As you two continued to kiss you felt his hand slowly go up your thigh, stopping to tug at your underwear.

"Didn't know you weren't wearing any pants. Hmm that makes it easier." You blushed at a loss for words. Your mind was too busy swimming in the overflow of emotions. His hand traveled upward towards your stomach and he finally stopped when he reached your breasts. His cold skin caused you to flinch at first, but you soon got used to it as he started to squeeze your nipple.

You couldn't hold it in any longer you let out a loud gasp, completely submitting to his touch. Guzma looked up at you with a smile on his face, "Sounds like you finally caved in. Tell me, do you like pain?" You quickly shook your head no, hoping he would see through your lie. "You're lying ." He squeezed your nipple hard, and you immediately moaned out loud. It hurt, but it felt so terribly good. You heard Guzma laugh as your face turned beet red. "I knew it!" He used his other hand to grab your other nipple. "Now say you're sorry."

Of course he's going to make you talk! You loved it since you would've done the same thing to him but hated that you were on the other end this time. "…I'm sorr- ah!" You couldn't get your full apology out before he squeezed both of them harder than the last time.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you since you were moaning so loud." You opened your mouth to try and speak, but he was quicker than you. He kissed you so that you couldn't apologize.

He squeezed them again, "I'M SORRY!" you blurted out finally. He let go of his release on your nipples and you sighed with relief as he laughed.

"Alright sweetheart I ain't done with you yet." In one smooth motion, he stood up, picked you up bridal style, and took you down the hallway to his bedroom. Trying to get at least one point in this losing game, you reached your arm down and rubbed his already prominent bulge. Guzma abruptly stopped at the foot of his bed relishing the feeling of your hand with a shiver. You decided to take your hand away and he looked at you intensely. "Don't turn this whole thing on me now. I'm already in Team Skull. You're not." Without warning he threw you on his bed, but at least he was nice enough to throw you so that you landed on your butt. You looked up at him. He was cracking his neck and fingers with an evil smile on his face. You gulped, trying to quickly mentally prepare yourself for what he had in store for you next.

In a matter of seconds, Guzma climbed on top of you, like a predator about to devour its prey. He gave you a short kiss on the mouth and started to do a trail of kisses down to your neck. He lingered there for a moment before you felt him tug at your shirt. "Take it off," he growled in between kisses to your neck.

"I-I can't take it off if you're on top of me."

"Then I'll take it off." Guzma grabbed the collar of your shirt with both hands and ripped it down the middle, he moved the two halves of cloth out the way so that your breasts were fully exposed. He turned his attention back to your neck, giving it two little kisses before biting down hard. You groaned happily, hoping to be covered in love bites by the time he's finished with you. Guzma began his devilish ways again with slowly going down your body with his hand. He gave a quick pinch before looking at you. "You want me to stay up here or go down lower?"

"Please go down lower!" you blurted out. He was taking so long with everything that your underwear was getting thoroughly soaked. Again with the slow pace, you felt his hand travel down your stomach and to your underwear. You started to wiggle with impatience feeling his hand rub against you and whined when he teased your clit. Guzma took a quick glance at your red face before taking your underwear off and throwing them behind him. Kisses began trailing down your body again with small bites between each kiss. Right when he got to above your bellybutton he bit hard. Without any type of warning he inserted two fingers in you roughly at the same time. You moaned in bliss, the mixture of pain and pleasure was rocking you to your core. Somehow he knew exactly what you liked. With another bite he took his fingers out and thrust them into you again. You grasped his damp hair while Guzma continued his onslaught of biting and finger thrusting. To your disappointment he suddenly stopped and rested his chin on your lower stomach. He looked at you with lustful eyes. "Hey why'd you stop," you whined breathing heavily.

"I think it's time for your final punishment," he smiled. Ah punishment, you had forgotten what had caused this whole lustful night to start. You released your hands from his hair and gave him room to take off his shorts. It took him a minute since he was still in a weird position to remove them completely. You didn't care since you were busy marveling at the huge wet spot on his shorts. Guzma then took off his tank top slowly while looking you in the eye. He's such a tease! After successfully getting his clothes off and throwing them on the floor he came up to your face, "You ready sweetheart?" He breathed. You nodded vigorously accidentally letting out a giggle.

"That's sweet of you to ask Guzma." You couldn't help but giggle again when you saw his face starting to redden, but you quickly stopped with a hard pinch to your nipple. He snickered at your quick silence (minus the moan) and began to bite your neck again. You started to feel his cock tease at your entrance going in a centimeter and then exiting. You started to grow agitated, "Will you hurry the fuck- OHH SHIT." Your anger quickly turned into nothing but pure pleasure as you felt him suddenly enter you with a deep thrust.

"What were you saying?" Guzma smiled, giving you a quick peck on the lips.

"N-N-Nothing….continue as you were." Hearing that made Guzma laugh forgetting that he was still inside you he gave you a long kiss with a smile.

"You're so weird. Alright put your arms around me and hold on tight." You didn't dare try to play with him this time, it was too dangerous. So you did as you were told and locked lips with him again as he finally started thrusting into you. Slow and deep at first, but once he was finally moaning as much as you were he started to speed up. You were totally lost in a lust filled ecstasy. His cock fills you up just right, and he was continuously hitting that sweet spot. His loud moaning was icing on the cake. You make a mental note to get him next time. If you survived this that is. It didn't take long before you felt like you were about to go over the edge. Guzma's moans were getting deeper so you hoped he was at that point as well.

"Guzma I'm-ah I'm gonna come soon," you whined, clawing at his back. With a smirk Guzma began thrusting faster. Three pumps in he bit your neck. He let out a mixed between a growl and moan as he came deep inside you. All you needed was one more bite, but his third thrust sent you flying over the edge. For a moment all you could see were stars in your vision as your muscles contracted in unison. Pure bliss was exploding throughout your body. After the orgasm had mostly drained out of your system you felt Guzma pull out and fall over beside you. You wanted to stay in this state between orgasm and relaxation forever. Unfortunately movement caught your attention, and you were brought back to reality. You saw Guzma get up from the bed and walked into a room which you assumed was the bathroom from the tile flooring. He came back a minute later with two slightly damp towels. He threw one on your face while he continued to stand and wipe himself. You smiled and sat up picking up the towel to clean yourself off. The entire time you two were cleaning yourselves was quiet. Every time you locked eyes you both smiled and blushed slightly. "I'm going to need some clothes since you decided to rip these off," you smiled. Guzma put on some boxers and disappeared once again and came back carrying a shirt.

"Here. I'm telling you right now that it's going to be big like the other one so don't whine." You didn't care this time and happily slipped the shirt on. He climbed back onto the bed with you. "Congratulations you're now a member of Team Skull," he chuckled giving you a kiss on your cheek. You smiled brightly and returned the kiss.

"So if I disobey you from now on will I be getting this kinda punishment again?"

"Damn straight so try to disobey me as often as you can."

"I will...Boss."


End file.
